Currently, escape pods for earthquake, fire and accident involving life and safety are mainly spherical or cabinet-type in structure. The former is represented by Noah products manufactured by New Cosmopower in Japan, while the latter is manufactured by small manufacturers in the People's Republic of China. The spherical escape pods are ready to move or rotate by the impact of external load, can reduce the impact force, and have strong impact resistance. However, these spherical escape pods are extremely inconvenient to use because an average person's height is several times longer than the person's width. Hence, when the person enters a spherical escape pod, the space along the width direction of the person's body is wasted. If the pod body is small, an adult inside is difficult to maintain a normal body posture, and comfort is greatly reduced. If the pod body is too large, it needs to occupy a larger space. Although the cabinet-type escape pod is more comfortable than the spherical escape pod, it is difficult to displace under the impact of external load. Furthermore, load-withstanding capacity of the structure is irrational, and as such impact resistance is low. Upon impact of a large external force, it is easy to be crushed by collapsed substances, thereby causing casualties. For a toppling collapse of high-rise buildings, it basically cannot roll because of its limitation in structure and therefore the probability of survival of people is reduced.
In summary, in order to solve the existing problems of technology, it is urgent to invent an escape pod that has a rectangular exterior and a spherical interior, a simple structure, and a rational load-withstanding structure, which is safe and reliable.